In Her Eyes
by RaeAngel
Summary: Formerly titled Underneath It All. A BuffyNipTuck xover. After getting a job at McNamaraTroy, Buffy meets Christian and they fall in love but can they put their dark pasts behind them or will it destroy them both?


**Disclaimer:**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Wheldon, and _Nip/Tuck_ belongs to Ryan Murphy. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _In Her Eyes _by Josh Groban. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** Post season 7, _Buffy_, and during season 1 all the way to season 2, _Nip/Tuck_

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Christian, Sean/Julia, Willow/Liz, Dawn/Matt

**Author's Note: **Hi, folks. After rewatching the _Nip/Tuck _episode _Cara Fizgerald_, I decided to rewrite the entire story from beginning to end including the chapters I never uploaded. Updates will take time because in addition to rewriting this, I have three other fan fics that I'm writing so I'm spread out thin as it is. But anyhow, to begin the rewrites; I've taken out the second chapter of the story (otherwise it wouldn't make any sense and it won't fit with the story at least not yet) and put together chapters 1 and 3. So read it and tell me what you think and remember no flames!!! I will ignore them and I don't have patience for them. **  
**

**Summary:** Three months after the events of _Chosen_, to support herself and the Scoobies and to raise money to open a school for recently activated Slayers in Miami; Buffy gets a job as a counselor at McNamara/Troy, a plastic surgery clinic where anything can happen. Still reeling from the death of Spike, Buffy finds comfort in the unlikely form of Christian Troy, one of the surgeons. After one magical date with her, Christian finds himself falling in love with Buffy but can he help her put the loss of her lost love behind her and convince her to take a chance on him?

In Her Eyes  
By RaeAngel

**July 25, 2003  
McNamara/Troy Plastic Surgery Clinic  
Miami, Florida**

Dr. Sean McNamara stared at the resume in his hands and back at the petite young woman sitting before him. She looked small with long blonde hair and green eyes. Out of the fifty people he had interviewed personally for the counselor job, she was the only one Sean actually liked. According to her resume, she worked as a school counselor at her old high school in California plus she was confident, bright, and very nice. She was someone who could help with patients and with other staff.

_Like Christian. _Sean thought thinking of his partner and friend Christian Troy. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Buffy with a smile on his face.

"Well, Miss Summers," Sean said. "You do have a good resume and what you described to me is very good. I think you can make a good addition to McNamara/Troy."

The young woman Sean called Miss Summers looked shocked. "I got the job?" she asked.

Sean nodded. "Welcome aboard." He said and he held out his hand for a handshake. The young woman took it and shook it hard.

"Thank you, Dr. McNamara." She said happily. "You won't regret it."

Sean smiled broadly. "I'm sure I won't. Come in around 9:00 am and I'll introduce you to the staff and my partner. Then your job here begins."

"I'll be there." The young woman said brightly. She turned to leave. "See you tomorrow, boss." She said with a big grin on her face.

Sean couldn't help but smile. "See you tomorrow, Miss Summers." He said. _What an amazing woman! Everyone will love her!!_

Buffy Summers walked out of the plastic surgery clinic with a large grin on her face. Out of the two hundred places she had applied for jobs, she got an interview from the plastic surgery of McNamara/Troy and got a job at the interview. She had never that happy in her life over a job.

_Especially after my short stints at the Doublemeat Palace and at Sunnydale High. I mean, my job record isn't really a model record. But at least, it will provide enough money for supporting myself and Dawn until the school for Slayers is set up. _

As Buffy went into her car and drove back the apartment she was staying with Dawn and Willow, she didn't stop smiling and even after she shared the happy news with her best friend and sister, she just kept on smiling.

**The following morning...**

"Dawn! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Buffy yelled as she pulled her hair into a bun at the back of her head and checking the outfit she was wearing to make sure there were no tears or stains. Once she saw that there were none, she grabbed her bag and went to get her car keys.

"Dawn!" she hollered.

"I'm coming!!" Dawn shouted back. "I'm getting my lunch!"

"Oh, for Christ's sakes." Buffy said impatiently. "I don't want to be late for my first day of work."

Dawn was at her sister's side in seconds with her lunch in her hand. "I'm ready." She said.

"Let's go." Buffy said shoving her out the door. "I don't think Dr. McNamara would like it if I'm late on my first day of work because my sister took so long getting ready for school."

Dawn muttered something Buffy couldn't hear and she went out the door. Buffy turned to Willow who was standing at the doorway.

"Now, are you sure you don't need a ride to the school?" Buffy asked her. "Because I could if you ..."

"Just go." Willow insisted. "Like you said, your boss wouldn't like it if you're late on your first day of work."

Buffy nodded and was out the door minutes later to drive her sister to school and get to work.

**8:45 am  
McNamara/Troy Plastic Surgery Clinic**

Buffy screeched her car into a halt in the parking lot of the McNamara/Troy plastic surgery clinic and she ran out. She was almost near the door when she crashed into something.

"Oh, God! I am so sor ..."

Buffy stopped when she saw whom she bumped into. A man stood in front of her. To Buffy, he was extremely good looking with dark brown hair and blue eyes and very tall compared to her small frame. He had an amused smile on his handsome face.

"You all right?" he asked her.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Excuse me, I'm late." She got the door and opened it.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man asked behind her.

"No, I was hired for a job by Dr. McNamara." Buffy replied. "I'm the new counselor for the clinic."

The man looked surprised. "Really?" he said. "I'm his partner, Dr. Christian Troy."

_Oh, my God! This drop-dead hottie is Dr. Christian Troy! Oh, my God! _Buffy thought as she stared at him.

"Buffy." She said. "Buffy Summers."

Christian smiled at the small petite young woman standing before him. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her blonde hair was like spun gold and her green eyes were like grass. He couldn't help but stare at her amazed by her beauty and by her manners. Christian was so lost into his thoughts and staring at her so intently that he didn't hear his partner and friend approach or his voice saying.

"I see you met our new employee, Christian."

Buffy and Christian both turned to see Sean standing before them with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Buffy looked worried.

"Am I late?" she asked worriedly.

Sean shook his head. "You're about ten minutes early." He said.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She said. "I would've kicked my sister's ass if I was because she took a long time getting ready for school this morning."

Sean laughed. "Sounds like my son." He said good-naturedly. "I think they would get along just fine."

Buffy returned his laugh. "Thanks for the crique." She quipped.

Sean smiled at her and then went serious. "Well, Miss Summers. I'll show you around and then take you to your office."

"Cool." Buffy said beaming. "And please call me Buffy. I get enough of that from my sister's teachers."

As Sean took Buffy by the hand and led her to the back of the clinic, Christian only stared at her, her back to him. What happened next surprised him, she turned her head and mouthed "See you later, Christian Troy."

Christian grinned and mouthed back. "See you later, Buffy Summers." Then he went to his office to sort out the day's appointments.

**Ten hours later...**

_Boy, and I thought counseling high school kids was tough. Counseling people who feel either scared or petrfied about plastic surgery is tougher!_

Buffy felt extremely exhausted both physically and mentally. She spent most of the day in her new office counseling more than twenty-two patients and giving them emotional support as much as she could. She also met with most of the staff epectally the nurse Liz whom she liked immediately. She was nice and ,like Dr. McNamara, welcomed her like an old friend. Then her thoughts drifted to her other boss, Christian Troy.

_Christian Troy, the object of my fascination and my other boss. What's the story with him?_

Buffy remembered the look on Christian's face when she made eye contact with him in the front office of the clinic. He had the look of a silly schoolboy with a crush. It was almost as if he had fallen for her naturally.

_Sure, he's the most gorgeous guy on the planet and I like him. But there's something about him that I can't explain. I mean, Christian was nice to me for the whole day I was here and he..._

Then a realization hit her like lightening. _Oh, my God! What if Christian is in love with me and I don't know it? Or does he want to just get under my pants? Liz did tell me that Christian is like a high school kid who's trying to lose his virgnity before prom night. He has sex with girls like hot pancakes. Man, why I am facinated with a guy who sleeps with women like a guy with a sex addiction?_

"I must be out of my mind." Buffy muttered to herself as she began pack up to go home. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice said.

"Are you?"

Buffy looked up to see Christian standing in the doorway to her office with a big grin on his face. She glared at him very annoyed.

"Was that really nessesary?" she said in an annoyed voice. "Scaring me half to death?"

"Sorry about that." Christian said good-naturedly. "I heard you say something."

Buffy fought the impulse to roll her eyes at him. "I was talking to myself that's all." She said. "Besides, what do you want? A full-body massage? To get under my pants in my office? Cause if sex is all you want from me then you're not getting it from me."

Christian sighed. "Let me guess. Liz told you of my sexual exploits?" He said.

"You damn right, she told me." Buffy said. "And let me tell you something, Christian, I don't date guys who are only looking to get under my pants. I only date guys who are serious about committing themselves to a relationship and not screw around with other women every night."

_Then again I dated one guy who was like that._

"Now, Christian, if you don't mind." She continued. "I'm packing up to go home so I can sleep for tomorrow." Buffy grabbed her coat and headed for the door but Christian blocked her way refusing to let her pass.

"Well, how about I prove to you how wrong you are about me by taking you out for dinner?" He asked.

Buffy laughed coldly. "Shut up." She said.

"I'm serious." Christian said. "Come on, one date. After that, if I don't convince you then I'll leave you alone. I swear."

Buffy gave Christian an even stare. "And if I say no?" She asked.

"If you say no then I'll have to go on my hands and knees and beg you to go out with me." Christian said. "Every day till you say yes."

At first, Buffy thought about saying no and tell Christian to kiss her ass but something stopped her from opening her mouth to do so. She was attracted to him and suddenly the thought of saying no to him seemed unfair and rude. She sighed. "Okay, Christian. You win. One date." She said. "But if you don't convince me that I'm wrong about you then you leave me alone. Got it?"

Christian grinned at her. "Got it." he said. "Friday night 7:30 pm at the Planet Hollywood restaurant. I'll pick you up at home."

"Good." Buffy said. "See you tomorrow, Christian Troy."

"See you tomorrow, Buffy Summers." Christian said and moved to let her pass. As he watched her leave, Christian grinned.

_God, she's a goddess!! She's not going to regret this!!_

**Four days later …**

"Okay, let me get this straight." Dawn said as she struggled to keep up with Buffy. After hearing of her sister's encounter with her boss four days earlier, she had been bugging Buffy to go through with the date despite her feelings. "A really cute guy, one of your bosses, asks you out on a date and you agreed to go even though he has a history of having multiple partners?"

_I don't know why I brought her with me in the first place just to go on patrol. She's been driving crazy all week trying to talk me into going through with the date with Christian. _Buffy thought as she sighed and said. "I don't know why I agreed to in the first place."

"Maybe because you are attracted to this guy." Dawn said. "That's a good reason why. I mean, come on, you've been avoiding the guy all week. You haven't returned his calls and you get pissy when Willow and I tell you that he called. Come on, you barely went out since …"

"Yeah, I know." Buffy snapped and she instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt look on her sister's face.

"I'm sorry, Dawnie." She said. "I know you're trying to help me it's just …" she trailed off when she heard vampires approaching. _Great!_

"Stay here!" Buffy ordered and she ran with the Slayers to fight them. _This is going to be a long night_

**The next morning …**

_Man, this is going to be a long day. _Buffy thought as she drove up the driveway of the McNamara/Troy clinic. After a night of fighting a nest of vampires with Willow and some of the Slayers they brought along from Rome, she barely had any sleep but was determined to go to work despite feeling exhausted. She was also determined to try to keep her thoughts away from her upcoming meeting with Dawn's new principal and her impending date with Christian.

_I don't know why I agreed to go out with Christian in the first place. _She thought. _Then again, it's been a while since I've gone out with anybody and plus he's gorgeous…_

Buffy barely kept from suppressing a groan as she entered the clinic and screwed her face into what she hoped was a smile when she saw Sean approach. _Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Good morning, Sean." Buffy said.

"Good morning, Buffy." Sean replied with a smile. "You're early."

"I like to be early." Buffy said in what she hoped was a cheerful voice. "Well, I better get to my office. See you later, Sean." She was barely down the hall when she heard Sean's voice.

"You have an appointment in an hour! Christian will be working with you with this one."

Buffy stiffened at that. _Thanks for dropping the bombshell, Sean! Just my luck! _She waited till she was inside her office before letting out a frustrated scream at the top of her lungs.

"God damn it!"

"Damn, for a woman, you have a lot of lung power."

Buffy turned to see that Christian was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face that reminded the Slayer of Spike. _Oh, great. Him. Could this get any more complicated? _

"What the hell do you want, Christian Troy?" Buffy said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, Buffy Summers," Christian said with the smirk still on his handsome face. "I'm here to remind you of our date tonight since you've been avoiding me all week."

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Buffy protested but stopped when she saw the even look that Christian was giving her. "Fine, I was. But there's a reason for that…"

"If it's because of all the stuff Liz told you about me," Christian said cutting her off. "Don't avoid me because of that. I'm trying to give you a chance …"

"A chance to what? To get under my pants?" Buffy snapped. All of her frustration finally showed in her voice and in her body as she gathered up her folders. "To make me into your sex slave? Just give one good reason why I should even go out with you tonight."

"I want to go out with you because I like you, Buffy!" Christian shouted.

"Yeah, well! Let me tell you something.." Then Buffy finally processed what Christian said to her. "What?" A shocked look spread onto her face at his words.

Christian took a deep breath before he spoke again this time in a soft voice. "I like you. I think you're beautiful and smart and I like you for it."

_Oh, my God! He likes me? He really likes me?_

"You really like me? But I don't under…" Buffy started to say.

"Buffy, you're unlike any woman I've ever met." Christian interrupted her. "I've made love to so many women but I've never felt anything for them like the feelings I have for you. I've only known you for a week but you're all that I can think about, dream about. I feel like I've known you forever."

Buffy couldn't stop herself from trembling at his words and she stood frozen where she was standing. Christian went closer to her and took her hand. He placed it on his chest and stared at her.

"Christian," She said struggling to keep her voice even. "I feel the same way about you. I mean, you're handsome plus you have a certain charm that works on some women."

"Has it worked on you?" Christian asked softly as he came closer to make his move to kiss her.

"I don't know. Yes, it's …" Buffy was cut off when Christian placed his lips onto hers. It was soft at first but then it got more passionate and just as Buffy wrapped her arms around Christian's neck to pull him closer, Liz came into the room. At that, Buffy and Christian quickly pulled apart and faced her. Both of them looking very embarrassed.

Liz tried in vain to suppress a smile as she said. "Your client is here."

"Thanks, Liz." Buffy and Christian said together.

"Your office or mine?" Buffy asked when Liz left.

"Mine." Christian replied clearing his throat. He walked out of the office with Buffy close behind him to deal with the client waiting for them in the hallway.

Just as she saw Buffy and Christian walk down the hall to greet their client, Liz let out a giggle that immediately exploded into laughter and she ran into the lounge. As she struggled to keep her laughter under control, Sean entered and stared at her when he saw her laughing.

"What's so funny, Liz?" he asked.

Liz struggled to control herself before she spoke. "Haven't you noticed the way Christian and Buffy act toward each other since she started working here?"

Sean shook his head. "No. How are they acting toward each other?"

"Christian has been flirting with Buffy since her first day." Liz said. "According to one of the nurses I spoke with, he asked her out on a date to convince her that he's not trying to turn her into one of his sexual conquests. She agreed but not before she told him that if he hasn't convinced her then to leave her alone."

_No wonder Christian was acting like a giddy schoolboy all week. _Sean thought as he stared at Liz. All week, he began noticing changes in his partner/best friend's behaviour since Buffy started working at McNamara/Troy. Christian was less of a jerk to everyone in the clinic. He was generous to patients and even offered one of the nurses a ride home without asking for a sexual favour, which was something he never did for all of the years that Sean had known him.

"I think Christian is attracted to Buffy and Buffy to Christian and I don't mean in a sexual way." Liz said again with a smile.

Sean's eyes widened. "Are you saying that Christian …?"

"Has finally met a woman he's attracted to in a soulful type of way and who doesn't put up with his bullshit?" Liz's smile grew bigger at the look on Sean's face. "I think so. I've known Buffy only a week but I can tell that she's the type of woman who doesn't put up with men like Christian and yet see something in them that no-one can see."

Sean finally smiled at that. "Buffy is a great person. I just hope Christian doesn't screw things up with her like he did with all of the other women in the past."

"Me too, Sean." Liz agreed. "Me too."

**Ten hours later …**

_God, I haven't been this nervous about a date since college. _Buffy thought as she looked into the mirror to check the black dress she was wearing for stains and tears. Once she was finished checking her dress, she checked her make-up and hair which was pulled into in a bun at the back of her head. As she was checking herself over for the tenth time, she thought back to what happened in her office with Christian. At first she couldn't believe that he actually liked her as a person and not as a sexual conquest but then she sensed that there was something about him that she couldn't explain when she looked deep into his eyes.

_I haven't met anybody like Christian. I mean, he's cute and charming. He doesn't brood. He's a normal guy with normal problems and emotions. _

"And he's human." Buffy said to herself as she went to the closet to get out her matching jacket and shoes and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Willow sat on the living room table reading a book on demon but she couldn't concentrate and could only think of Buffy's date with one of her bosses. Ever since she heard of the events of that first day, she couldn't help but feel curious and anxious of meeting him. A feeling that Dawn seemed to share despite Buffy's misgivings.

_What's his name? Christian. Right. From what Buffy told me of him, he's handsome, charming with a history of having more than one sexual partner. I just hope he's not another Angel. Not that was bad or anything but still…_

A sound of the door knocking rocked Willow out of her thoughts and she got up to answer it expecting it to be one of the Slayers but when she opened, she was totally unprepared for whom she saw standing on the doorstep.

_Oh, my God! He's gorgeous! And I'm not attracted to guys! _

"Are you Christian?" Willow asked fighting to suppress a grin and to keep her voice even.

_This must be Buffy's friend, Willow. _Christian thought as he stared at the redhead standing before him. He remembered a conversation he and Buffy had earlier that day when she told him of her friends espectually Willow.

"Yeah, I am." Christian said. "You're Willow. Buffy told me about you." He barely kept from laughing when he saw Willow's face turn a dark shade of red.

"Really? I mean, she would tell you about me. She has only worked with you a week and of course, you and she would be …" Willow realized that she was babbling and she felt her face growing hot. Christian, however, couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. Then he controlled himself and checked his watch. Then he looked back at Willow.

"Speaking of Buffy, where is she?" he said. "Reservations are for 8:00 pm."

"I'm right here, Christian."

Christian looked past Willow and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Buffy. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that hung loosely around her small frame and her hair was pulled into a tight bun which revealed a beautifully detailed face.

_Oh, my God! She's so beautiful! _

"Buffy, you look beautiful." Christian said. His voice broke as he spoke.

Buffy smiled. "Why thank you, Christian Troy." She said with a grin. "You look very handsome."

Not trusting his voice, Christian nodded his thanks and held out his arm. Buffy walked past Willow and linked her arm around Christian's. Then she turned and winked at Willow.

Willow grinned at Buffy and Christian. "Have a good time, you two." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, we will." Buffy said. "I'll be sure to tell you and Dawnie about it when I get home." At that, she and Christian turned to walk down to the elevator hearing Willow laugh behind them.

"Nice to meet you, Christian." Willow called out behind them.

"Nice to meet you too, Willow." Christian called out back.

As her best friend and her date disappeared into the hallway, Willow went back into the apartment with a big grin on her face and with a happy skip in her step as she went back to her book.

**Well, what do you guys think? Please review and please no flames!!! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. I'm not sure when I'll update this next so keep your eyes peeled!!!**


End file.
